Vacio
by Adarae
Summary: Un fic muy triste desde la perspectiva de Ginny


Vacío, un inmenso vacío, eso es lo único que siento, mientras paseo por la calles de la ciudad de la luz. Paris, la bella Paris, ya hay que ser imbecil para venir a Paris a intentar olvidar, no la llaman por nada la ciudad del amor.

Allí donde pongo la vista no veo mas que parejas y cada sonrisa es como una bofetada, una afrenta, un doloroso golpe. ¡Merlín, solo quiero olvidar.

Olvidar sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sus besos suaves y tímidos, sus ojos esmeraldas, sus … Las lagrimas han vuelto, ya ni siquiera me molesto en intentar apartarlas, estoy cansada, tan cansada, que solo desearía dormir para siempre.

Quiero irme, irme lejos, tan lejos que los recuerdos no puedan alcanzarme, pero, por desgracia, ese lugar no existe.

Me levanto de la cama, casi podría decir que me arrastro fuera de ella. Entro en el baño de la habitación, mirándome al espejo y vuelvo a verla, veo a esa extraña en la que me han convertido por seguridad, por mi propia seguridad.

Mi pelo ya no es rojo, sino negro, negro y largo hasta mi cintura. Mis ojos han cambiado su color marrón por este azul zafiro, zafiro, esmeralda, y las lagrimas han vuelto.

¿Por qué cada pensamiento del día me lleva a él?

Porque le amaba, porque lo ame desde que lo ví, con solo diez años y el era un niño de pelo revuelto, con ropa enorme y prestada. Porque le amé cuando me salvo, cuando salía con otros en mi afán de olvidarlo, porque mi corazón casi estalla el día en que por fin se decidió a besarme.

Le amaba y no es justo. Joder, no es justo, no es justo …

El agua caliente acaricia mi piel … y se que seria tan fácil, tan jodidamente fácil terminar con todo. Estoy sola, sola, sola y nadie llegaría a tiempo, nadie podría evitarlo.

Hundo la cabeza en la bañera, ahora todo mi cuerpo esta sumergido y solo oigo el sonido del vacío, de la nada, de aquello que ahora me inunda por dentro.

Salgo arrugada, mas anciana, mucho mayor de los 25 años que tengo, alguien a quien solo le queda morir.

Me obligo a vestirme, a peinarme y a tapar con maquillaje los destrozos que las lagrimas han provocado en mi cara.

El sol me deslumbra, hacia días que no salía del hotel, así que me pongo las gafas de sol y empiezo a caminar por las calles, miro tiendas, intentando distraerme, intentando encontrar algo a lo que agarrarme, quizás debería comprarle algo a mi madre.

Llevo toda la mañana paseando, gastando mi dinero en las bolsas que me rodean, puedo permitírmelo, él era rico y ahora lo soy yo.

Me siento en la terraza de un café, las piernas han dejado de sostenerme, pero seré fuerte, seré una Weasley, una Gryffindor, demostrare mi valentía, no voy a llorar.

Cuando el camarero se acerca pido algo de comer, porque necesito alimentarme, aunque me conozco y se que tardare horas en conseguir tragarlo.

Una sombra se detiene frente a mi, tapándome el sol, haciendo que levante la vista del libro que estoy leyendo.

Bueno días – dice en un perfecto francés, aunque se bien que no lo es.

Buenos días – le contesto en el mismo idioma, preguntándome si me habrá reconocido.

¿Le importa si me siento? El café esta lleno y usted me ha parecido la mejor elección. – Dice señalando a su alrededor, y compruebo que no miente -No hace falta que converse conmigo, solo necesito un poco de espacio.- Termina de decir.

Por un segundo pienso en negarme, pero por otro debo reconocer que será divertido comer con Draco Malfoy, sobre todo porque el no sabe que comerá con Ginevra Potter.

Para mi sorpresa estoy disfrutando, me lo estoy pasando realmente bien y he descubierto que cuando Malfoy deja de ser un autentico capullo, es alguien verdaderamente agradable.

Casi sin darme cuenta pasa la tarde, entre risas, enfrascada en una conversación interesante y agradable, hacia mucho que no conseguía sonreír.

Me alegra haber encontrado una compatriota – señala el sonriendo – Sobre todo una tan agradable como tú, Gwen.

Le he dicho que me llamo Gwenyvar, después de todo es mi nombre, Ginevra, en gaélico.

El placer ha sido mío, Draco –contesto sonriéndole.

"Quien hubiese pensado que uniría esas dos palabras en la misma frase, placer y Draco" y al pensarlo noto una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago.

¿Estas bien? – pregunta preocupado – Te has puesto pálida.

"Claro que estoy pálida, te he imaginado sin ropa", es lo que me gustaría responder, pero en su lugar solo sonrió tristemente y digo que me he mareado.

Draco se apresura a pagar e insiste en acompañarme al hotel, parece realmente preocupado, y yo no dejo de preguntarme si lo estaría tanto si supiese quien soy.

Vamos paseando, despacio, mientras el me sujeta del brazo, atento, para no dejarme caer y es en ese momento, notando su mano reposada en mi piel, cuando me doy cuenta de que el piensa que soy muggle, de que Draco Malfoy esta ayudando a lo que piensa que es una muggle y es entonces cuando todo se desvanece.

Abro los ojos, sin saber si realmente los he abierto, pues todo esta oscuro a mi alrededor. Poco a poco mi vista se acostumbra y empiezo a distinguir sombras, atisbos de luz en mi mundo de tinieblas.

¿Ginny? – Susurra una voz junto a la ventana - ¿ Te encuentras mejor?

¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto intentando recordar donde estoy y quien es el hombre que se acerca hacia mi.

Te desmayaste – contesta encendiendo la luz del baño, entonces le veo y recuerdo. Paris, Draco.

Perdóname – susurro avergonzada intentando levantarme, pero él es mas rápido y se sienta junto a mi empujándome contra el colchón suavemente.

Tranquila, descansa – susurra acariciándome el cabello – no hay nada que temer, pelirroja.

Y al oír el tono de su voz al llamarme así, a pesar del color actual de mi pelo, recuerdo que me llamo así mil veces en el colegio y me doy cuenta de que hace tiempo que sabe quien soy.

¿Vas a matarme? – pregunto esperanzada.

No – responde con una risa divertida - ¿Debería?

Eres un Malfoy¿no? – Respondo mirando su ojos – lo llevas en la sangre.

Él se encoge de hombros, como restándole importancia.

Hace años que me olvide de todo eso, pelirroja.

Su respuesta remueve algo en mi interior, necesito gritarle, pelearme, expulsar de algún modo todo lo que llevo dentro. Y con suerte … con suerte lo cabreare tanto que terminará por matarme.

Si, me he dado cuenta, se te ve cómodo viviendo entre muggles y sangre sucias. ¿Qué piensa tu familia?- Le digo con frialdad. Y con agrado descubro una diminuta llama de ira en sus ojos.

No te pases. Estoy tratando se ser amable.- Contesta apartándose ligeramente.

Si, es cierto. Has sido muy amable, hasta has manchado tu mano tocando a una traidora a su sangre, a una pobretona como yo.- Le respondo incorporándome, notando como la sangre Weasley empieza a hervir.

¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunta levantándose – Te he traído aquí, te he estado vigilando mientras despertabas, podría haberte…

¿Matado?

¡NO, maldita sea Weasley – empieza a usar mi apellido, esto marcha – solo intentaba ayudar.

Por un momento al verlo ahí, siento lastima por él, pero al recordar todas las que me hizo en el colegio, retomo fuerzas y continuo.

¿Tú¿Ayudar¿A mi? – Pregunto con evidente ironía - ¿es que me crees idiota?

¡BINGO! La ira inunda sus ojos, así que me preparo, mientras el se acerca muy muy despacio. Voy retrocediendo hasta choco contra la pared. Cierro los ojos, esperando, esperando que este tan enfadado que me de la paz que necesito, tan enfadado como para matarme.

Entonces algo que no esperaba, que no podía imaginar sucede, sus labios se juntan con los míos, en un beso ardiente, pasional. En un beso que hace temblar mis piernas.

No voy a matarte – susurra él mientras muerde mi cuello suavemente.

¿Por qué? – consigo decir en un murmullo.

¿Crees en el cielo, pelirroja? – pregunta con sus labios tan cerca que confundo nuestros alientos.

Abro los ojos para mirarlo, sin entender muy bien a lo que se refiere, hasta que recuerdo lo que me contó Hermione sobre al creencia de los muggles de que los muertos van a un lugar mejor. He pensado muchas veces en ello desde que él se fue.

Si – respondo suavemente – si que creo.

¿Y crees que te espera allí? – pregunta aún sujetándome contra la pared.

Si – consigo responder, con la voz casi ahogada por el llanto que me niego a verter.

¿Y aun preguntas?- responde con una sonrisa tan tierna que casi parece imposible viniendo de él.- Si Potter te espera allí arriba – susurra acercándose y abrazándome – yo te retendré aquí para siempre.


End file.
